Descendant of the Ookami Clan
by zerohour20xx
Summary: What if during the stealing of the Forbidden scroll a drop of blood fell on the scroll and Naruto learned of his true family. Chapter 1, 2, and 3 have been rewritten. Chapter four is currently being written. AU
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

A/N (8/16/09): This is a small re-write since I forgot to put some things in the first version and wanted to add a few things to improve the chapter and set some important things up.

A/N (3/4/10): Here is the rewrite. And before some of you complain, Naruto's personality will be OOC and will partially be explained in this chapter.

###########

Naruto had a mixed day yesterday. He was able to pull his greatest prank, and probably the greatest in the history of Konoha, the painting of the Hokage monument and lead a few chunin and jonin around the village only to be caught by his sensei at the Academy, Iruka. After being caught, the entire class was was punished to taking a henge test. All of the students easily turned into a copy of Iruka and pass...that was until they came to Naruto Uzumaki.

"**Henge**!" Naruto said and was covered in a puff of smoke. As the smoke slowly dispersed, in Naruto's place was a buxom blonde girl with her hair in pigtails. Iruka's face seemed to be frozen until a blush slowly appeared on his face till he was dark red and was blown back by his nosebleed.

When Iruka finally recovered, Naruto was chuckling to himself. "I call that my **Oiroke no jutsu**. It works great on perverts, doesn't it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said with a grin. The girls in the class (minus a certain Hyuuga) looked at him with looks that promised death while the boys had similar reaction (minus a certain Uchiha), even Shino had a small but noticeable trail of blood coming from his nose.

Iruka's face grew to at least five times its original size. "YOU MORON! STOP CREATING STUPID JUTSU!" Iruka yelled.

After the day at the Academy was over, Iruka had Naruto clean up the Monument but took him out for ramen afterward.

But today was graduation day. What was the graduation test you ask? The graduation test was done in two parts: a written test and a jutsu test. The written part was the history of the Elemental Nations, info on the greatest ninjas, and many other things. The jutsu test was to perform henge, kawarimi, and three bushin.

"Uzumaki, Naruto! Your up!" Iruka called from the examination room. Naruto slowly walked into the room where Mizuki and Iruka were waiting at the table. "Okay Naruto, perform a **Kawarimi **with the log to your left." _poof_. Naruto performed a perfect **kawarimi **and switched with the log. "Good Naruto, now perform a **Henge **as me." Iruka called out. _poof_. Out of the smoke, another Iruka replaced where Naruto was. "Good, now one last thing and you'll graduate. Perform three **Bushin**." Iruka told him. Naruto looked down. 'Might as well get it over with.' Naruto thought. "**Bushin no jutsu**!" Three copies of Naruto appeared but...they were colorless and dead looking. "YOU FAIL!" Iruka screamed. Mizuki looked to Iruka. "He was able to make three bushin this time, despite their quality, and it is his third time taking the exam." Mizuki tried to reason with Iruka but was ignored.

Outside of the Academy, Naruto was sitting on a tree-swing and watching the graduates with their families. As he was sitting there, Mizuki came up next to him. "You know Naruto, Iruka didn't want to fail you. But what he forgot to mention was that there was a second way to pass." Mizuki said. Naruto looked to Mizuki and listened to everything he was told.

[Midnight that night]

Iruka looked up at his ceiling as her remembered the night his parents died. After a conversation that he had with the Hokage after the graduation exam. "He was right, Naruto is very similar to how I am." he said to himself. A knock came to his door and saw that Mizuki was there.

"Whats the problem Mizuki, you look exhausted?" Iruka asked. "Iruka, its Naruto. He's stolen the Forbidden Scroll." Mizuki told him. 'Naruto...' Iruka thought as he headed to the Hokage Tower.

[In one of the many forests of Konoha]

Naruto sat down against a tree and opened the scroll. He looked at the scroll in awe. Despite the way he acted in the Academy, he was no idiot and was at least as intelligent as Sakura Haruno when it came to book smarts and was close in skills to Sasuke Uchiha, he just didn't show his true progress to anyone.

As he was scanning the scroll he came across a storage seal that was dated the same day as his birthday. He was about to move along the scroll when his finger was cut on the edge and a drop of blood fell onto the seal. To Naruto's surprise, a normal sized scroll popped out in a puff of smoke. It was labeled to him and showed that it was to be opened on his fifth birthday. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Remembering how he got the scroll in the first place, he put his cut finger on the small seal that kept the scroll closed and was glad to see it open.

Dear Naruto,

I am sorry that I can't tell you this myself because as we speak the "Kyuubi no Kitsune" is on its way to Konoha. I am your father. For now, you are not strong enough to know my name since you are only a young boy and haven't had any ninja training yet. Call me Arashi for now as it was my old code name and only my most trusted friends know me by that name so they will help you if you ever need it. But since you need to know who I am, here is a hint: Only three other faces are seen as much as my face in Konoha. My favorite color is yellow and my favorite number is four. I was trained by one of the Three Ninjas that an Old Monkey taught. Now since you are my son this riddle won't be too tough but keep my true name to yourself or the ones you trust with your life.

Now, since I fear your mother may have died before you got to know her, I will tell you what I know of her. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a kunoichi of Uzu no Kuni and even more...she was the Kyuudaime Uzukage. Sarutobi will give you her scrolls when you go to see him. Now for the reason this scroll was put into the Forbidden scroll in a blood seal. You need to know of your true clan name. The Uzumaki were your mothers clan.

No one but myself, my sensei, your mother, and the Old Monkey knew my true clan name: Ookami. You, my son, are the final member of the Ookami clan, the main branch of the Inuzuka clan. What that means is that you are to be the leader of the Inuzuka as well as the Ookami. It is your responsibility to revive the Ookami clan.

Now, you must know something else: I plan on sealing the Kyuubi into you. But you need to know, the Kyuubi is not a kitsune as it appears but is an Ookami. I suspect that the Kyuubi is not attacking of its own will.

Tell the Old Monkey: "The lone wolf that resides in the Great Forest must fight the snake and the raven but the wolf will only succeed when he has become the Alpha of the dog pack and has the guidance and aid of the monkeys, the toad, and the slug." Know that your mother and I love you and will always be proud of you.

Arashi

A lone tear rolls down his cheek. "I promise tou-san, I will make you and kaa-san proud. I won't act like a fool anymore just because those civilians hate me and can't figure out that I'm just a container and not the Kyuubi itself. I will be myself and a strong member of the Ookami clan." Naruto promised to himself but remembered the reason he was out here. "Shit! I still need to learn at least one jutsu from this scroll. Lets see what jutsu I can learn from this scroll...**Kage bushin no jutsu**? Might as well start with this one."

[One hour later]

Naruto turned around and heard someone behind him. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I was able to learn a jutsu from the scroll, that means I pass, right?" Naruto asked. Iruka's face went from anger to shock quicker than thought humanly possible. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" he asked hoping for a good answer. Naruto told him about the second test that Mizuki had given him.

As Iruka was trying to figure out why Mizuki had lied to Naruto, multiple shuriken flew at the two and landed deep into the ground. "Naruto, give me the scroll and you'll pass!" Mizuki said as he jumped from the trees. "No Naruto, he's just using you to get the Forbidden scroll!" Mizuki scowled and then grinned. "Don't you want to know why your hated? It's because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki laughs maniacally thinking that this would give him the distraction that he needed.

Naruto didn't look shocked as Mizuki had hoped, in fact he looked pissed. He was surprised when he heard a voice in his head

"**Calm down, pup. You are as much me as a scroll is the sword sealed inside it. Besides, it's Ookami no Kaze, I just looked like a Kitsune when Konoha saw me. Anyway, listen pup. Are you an Ookami or not?" **A deep yet gentle voice echoes in his head.

Naruto wondered where it was coming from until he realized who it was. 'Kyuubi-san? Um, yeah I am an Ookami but only one of the human clan, I'm not a true ookami.' Naruto said.

A deep rumble that sounded like laughter emanated from the voice. **"****Ah, but that is where you're wrong. You are a true Ookami, a member of my own clan. You see, every member of the Ookami clan has the same blood and is a full demon or a hanyou like you are. You are my kin like your father before you. I regret being the cause of his death." **the Kyuubi said in a somber voice.

Naruto gave a small smile. 'Its okay, Kyuubi-san. Tou-san said you weren't attacking of your feel will.' Naruto said back.

"**Forget the formalities pup. My name is Koga (yes he's that Koga from Inuyasha). Your father was correct. A man that smelled of snakes entered my den and killed my pups and my mate. He wanted our powers for his own but when he couldn't he put me under a primal genjutsu and a henge as a kitsune. Mizuki is coming. Show him that you are a proud member of the Ookami clan!" **Koga said and Naruto could feel a grin was on the wolf's face.

'Hai Koga!' Naruto said and took out three shuriken from his hip holster, throwing them at his former sensei. "I don't think so, Mizuki-_sensei_." he said with sarcasm on the "sensei". Naruto put is hands into a cross-seal. "**Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu**!" With those words, the tree branches were filled with hundreds of shadow clones of Naruto. "Now its time to take this would-be traitor down. GO!" Naruto shouted and Mizuki was attacked from every side by the shadow clones.

It didn't take long before Mizuki was beaten senseless and tied up. Iruka walked over to Naruto. "You've made me really proud, Naruto. Now close your eyes." Iruka told him. Naruto did so and when he opened his eyes again he saw the Konoha headband on his head. He jumped at Iruka in a hug and the two headed to the Hokage's office.

[Hokage's office]

Naruto and Iruka enter the office and stand in front of the Hokage. "Ah, Naruto-kun and Iruka-san, it seem like you two apprehended Mizuki on your own. I think this and the fact that Naruto just graduated deserves a celebration." Hiruzen finishes and Iruka bows in thanks. "Thank you Hokage-sama but it was Naruto that stopped Mizuki." Iruka says.

Naruto walks forward with a serious look on his face. "Tell me Hokage-sama, when were you going to tell me that I was of the Ookami clan? That my father sealed the Ookami no Kaze into me? That my parents wanted me to know all this before I entered the academy? When?" Naruto asks with venom in his voice.

The Hokage was taken aback by Naruto's words. "Naruto, I thought it was in your best interest..." was all he was able to say before Naruto interrupted.

"My best interest? Was it my best interest to have to wonder if my parents hated me so much that they abandoned me at birth? I was told by all of the teachers, other than Iruka-sensei, that my father was a traitor and mother was a whore. Everything that I bought was three times the normal price and was awful quality. I was beaten so many times that I've lost count. There are some years of my life that I can't even remember. Was that all in my best Interest?!" Naruto yells through his anger and tears.

The Hokage looks at him in sadness. "Naruto...I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Is there any way you could ever forgive this old man?" Hiruzen said with sadness in his voice.

Naruto looks at him. "I just want everything that should have been mine by birth. I want my home, my family scrolls, everything that I shouldn't have to ask for." Naruto says in a calmer voice.

Hiruzen gives a small smile. "I will do my best Naruto-kun but there is one thing that you can't simply be given." he said.

Naruto nods. "My role as leader of the Inuzuka clan. Dad wanted me to tell an "old monkey" that the lone wolf that resides in the Great Forest must fight the snake and the raven but the wolf will only succeed when he has become the Alpha of the dog pack and has the guidance and aid of the monkeys, the toad, and the slug." Naruto says to the Hokage.

Hiruzen laughs. "Your father always was clever." Naruto grins. "Yeah, I guess that's what happens when your father...is a Hokage." He gets a foxy grin as Hiruzen gains a shocked look on his face. "B-but how?" Hiruzen asks.

Naruto looks at the Hokage and smiles. "Its kind of obvious. The Yondaime was a seal master that was taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin (Three Ninja) who was taught by you, Old Monkey." Naruto explained as the Hokage smiles. "Heh, like father like son I guess. It will be difficult to get the Inuzuka to meet with you but it will be easy to give you your clan scrolls without the council finding out. I can also release the genjutsu that hide your clan markings. Kai!"

Naruto's whisker marks disappear and are replaced with three red lines on each side of his face. "Thanks jiji, I'll see you later. I need to talk to a certain wolf." With that Naruto leaves the tower and heads back to his apartment. As Naruto leaves Sarutobi stares sadly at what has happened due to his error.

[Flashback to the night of the sealing]

Sarutobi Hiruzen was rushing to the site where the Kyuubi had disappeared. He found Minato laying on the ground in a pool of his blood and barely alive. "Hey Old Monkey, I need you to put this scroll in the Forbidden Scroll and have Jiraiya put a blood-seal on it so only my son here will be able to get it. He must read this on his fifth birthday." As he finished that sentence, Namikaze Minato passed into the next life.

[End flashback]

'I am so sorry for ignoring your wish Minato. I only hope Naruto will be able to trust me again.' Hiruzen left the office.

[At Naruto's apartment]

Naruto rested on his bed as he looked up at his ceiling and remembered why he created that mask of stupidity in the first place. At a young age he had received beatings by mobs of Konoha's civilians regularly and figured out that if he acted "stupid" then the villagers would notice him less than if he showed his full potential.

[The next day in an unknown location]

An ANBU member with the kanji for "Ne" got to his knees before the semi-mummified man in front of him. "Danzo-sama, the Uzumaki brat has somehow passed. He is being put on the team of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura lead by Hatake Kakashi." Danzo grinned. "Good. He is with two of the most well effected of the graduates. Now it is time to see how well my 'presents' will work now that they have fully activated due to their graduation." Danzo said and grinned evilly.

#####

That is the rewritten version of chapter 1.


	2. The Full Awakening

The Full Awakening

A/N: I would like to thank my readers that have shown so much support to me since my return. I have made a decision on the pairing: NarutoxAyame. Though I am going for a non-harem I am really wanting to include a certain girl that I have always wanted to use since with Naruto's being part wolf allows me to do it easily. Here is my responses to some questions that **Emissary of Despair** asked. The became "smarter" after learning his heritage is because he was hiding behind a mask of stupidity but he was always that smart. He's not "gimme gimme gimme" he simply asking for whats his that he should have been given since birth. I think he has a right to get pissed at the Hokage of the fact that everything was hidden from him and there are several ways that Hiruzen could have told Naruto without risking security. On the issue of reviving his clan and it needing more males, this is my story plus he's the only one left that has the Ookami blood in him. Do you think Sasuke should have just accepted random guys into his clan even though they weren't Uchiha? The whole reason of clans in **Naruto** is people that have the same blood and abilities. I will explain more about Naruto at the end of this chapter.

A/N (8/16/09): This chapter will have Sasuke and Sakura bashing but the bashing is, as one reviewer said, over the top for a reason that progresses the plot in the next chapter and is not bashing for the sake of bashing or because I hate Sasuke and/or Sakura. I happen to like Sakura when she isn't beating Naruto for no good reason or being a fangirl to the point that when Sasuke is evil in a story that she still thinks he can do no wrong. Now for Sasuke I am neutral on. I like him when he isn't a prick, doesn't leave Konoha, is a girl, or actually acts a Naruto's friend. I hate him when he is a prick, trying to steal Naruto's girl(s), trying or actually killing one of the good main characters for the purpose of gaining more power, or when he gets Naruto banished. This chapter is the only one will a lot of bashing. Also, Naruto will not be bitter towards most people unless they give him a good enough reason to be.

A/N (3/4/10): Here is the rewritten version.

###############

That night, Naruto was able to go to sleep but he found himself not in his dreams, but somewhere else.

[Inside of Naruto's mindscape]

Naruto walked through the vast forest that was his mind. It seemed to go on forever with winding paths, giant trees, and a mountain breeze. He kept walking as he came to a clearing where a man in wolf furs was kicking a tree. **"****Hey pup, take a seat so we can talk." **Koga said to him as he sat down on a nearby tree stump.

Naruto sat down on a second stump. "Hey Koga, since the Ookami clan is the main branch of the Inuzuka do we have any similar things like slitted pupils, claws, animal partners?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Koga got into a thinking position **"****Unlike the Inuzuka, our features are concealed and can be revealed and hid at will but I suppressed yours so you wouldn't freak out. Now unlike the Inuzuka, you'll gain a pair of ookami ears on the top of your head to replace your human ones and will gain a ookami tail. Your fangs and claws can be lengthened by will. The animal partner will be when we go to an ookami den. Now you should sleep pup, its been a long day for you." **Koga tells Naruto.

Naruto smiles. "Goodnight...aniki."(Naruto sees Koga as a big brother and will refer to him as such at times) **"****Goodnight...otouto."**

[The next day]

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEE *smash!*

Naruto looked over and saw that he had thrown his alarm clock against the wall...again. "I really need to stop doing that." Naruto said to himself and pushed the bed covers off of his body. He walked over to his bathroom, all the while stretching out the kinks that his body had from sleeping on his old mattress.

After taking a cold shower, due to his gas being turned off yet again, he walked over to his closet. "Orange, orange, and more orange. I may not mind the color but you would have to be a complete idiot to believe someone could like the color _this_ much." Naruto said while shaking his head.

He got onto his knees and felt his hands over the floor boards in the closet until he felt what he was looking for. He put his finger through the hole that was in one of the boards and pulled it up to show his hiding spot that held a single scroll. 'Good thing jiji was able to get me this scroll.'

Naruto opened the scroll. He bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the first symbol of the first storage seal. Out of the seal came a pair of black, standard shinobi pants with several pockets.

He did the same for the second symbol and out came a tightly woven mesh undershirt that, when the wearer's chakra was pulsed through it, protected against arrows, sword stabs, kunai, and shuriken.

The third symbol revealed a grey form-fitting shirt that would perfectly sync with his undershirt.

The final symbol let out a pair of grey shinobi sandals.

Putting on his new outfit, Naruto looked into his mirror as he headband on his forehead and smiled. He walked out of his apartment, locking the door before heading into the distance from the place.

"**Head to the northern section of the village to training ground 51, the mountainous expanse."** Koga said and Naruto decided to follow the advice. It took about half an hour for Naruto to get to the indicated training grounds but when he got there he was surprised by the sheer size of it, it looked like an entire mountain range except at lower altitudes. There were quite a few part of the training ground that were definitely at higher altitudes but for most of it, there was just craggy landscape.

Naruto headed into the training grounds and as he looked up as the mountain in front of him, his fingernails and toenails turned into claws and he started to climb it one rock at a time. By the time that he reached the top, the sun was now at its highest point in the sky.

"**Okay pup, its time for you to start learning one of the clan's jutsu, kage tsume. First, focus your chakra into the tips of your claws and then make a slash." **Koga said and Naruto did so with little results. **"Don't worry about not being able to do it yet, that is why we're here training."**

[A week later on the day of team selections]

After spending an entire week at the training ground, Naruto was back in the Academy for the last time waiting for the team placements to be announced by Iruka. 'Please not Sasuke-teme or Sakura. Anyone but those two. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, anyone would be better than them.' Now you may be wondering why Naruto doesn't want to be with his "crush". Due to his beatings our blond ookami created a mask of stupidity to hide behind and protect himself and liking Sakura was part of that mask. Naruto waits as Iruka announces his team. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. He will meet you on the roof." With that Naruto **shunshin**'ed up to the roof.

[On the academy roof]

Naruto appeared on roof where Kakashi was as well. "Ah, you must be the dead last. I'm surprised that you even passed." The silver haired cyclops said with an aloof voice.

"If that's how you feel then why did you protect me when I was young...Inu-san. I thought you would be different. It doesn't matter I guess. Here, Saru-jiji told me to give this to you." Naruto threw him a scroll and walks away as Kakashi read the scroll and frowned behind his mask.

"Naruto...do you know who you...really are?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, even who my father is." Naruto said as he sat down on a step.

Kakashi frowned. "I'm sorry Naruto. Sandaime-sama had me take an oath that I would not let you know or even suspect anything until you knew your heritage." Kakashi said with sorrow.

Naruto smiles slightly. "I forgive you...Kakashi-niisan. Tou-san explained that you were the last bit of family I had left even if we aren't blood related." Naruto told Kakashi.

"Thank-you otouto. Now, where is your team?" As he says this, the Uchiha and Sakura reach them.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE SASUKE-KUN!" the Sakura yells.

"That's" easy. I don't have a ten foot pole up my ass like he does." Naruto says with a smirk and Kakashi hides his own.

Sasuke grins. "Shut up dobe. At least my family didn't abandon be like your traitor of a father and whore of a mother..." Sasuke stops as he loses his breath as he is hit with an almost visual amount of killing intent.

"Well, lets start with the introductions." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first, sensei." Sakura suggested.

'I thought she was supposed to be the smartest of her year.' Kakashi sighs. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business and my hobbies and goals...the same." Sasuke and Sakura sweatdrop.

"Your turn banshee." Kakashi ginned under his mask. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are hehehe, my hobbies...hehehe, my goal...*nosebleed*. And I hate Naruto-baka." Sakura said. "Okay...your turn duck-ass." Kakashi grins again.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are few and dislikes are many. I have no hobbies and my goal...its more of an ambition...to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

"Now, your turn blondie." Naruto sits up. "My name is *looks at Kakashi and sees him mouth 'Not yet.'* Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ookami, inu learning new jutsu, and my two aniki. My dislikes are arrogant snobs, fangirls, brooders, traitors, and people that can't see the difference between a scroll and whats sealed in it. My hobbies are creating new jutsu, training, and exploring. My goals are to rebuild my clan, become Hokage and...to make my parents proud." He says with the last part in a somber tone.

'So I have a fangirl, an avenger, and . This group could be good...if they can pass.' "Alright, meet me at training grounds 7 at 9 am tomorrow for your real Genin test. Ja ne." With that Kakashi disappears in a swirl of leaves as his students head back to their homes.

[The next day at 11:00 am]

"WHERE IS THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SENSEI!" The banshee known as Sakura yelled as Naruto drops from the trees in his new ninja clothes (the ones from his scroll). Kakashi explains the bell test and Sasuke and Sakura jump into the trees while Naruto hides in the shadows and gets behind Kakashi.

"Come on Kakashi-nii, lets have a spar while we wait for the other two. I already know the secret behind the test so lets have some fun since they will refuse to help me" Naruto and Kakashi slip into fighting stances and they run at each other. "**Kage bushin no jutsu!"** Naruto calls out as he disappears in the group of clones but one by one they fall to Kakashi's years of experience and skill in taijutsu.

"**Kage shuriken no jutsu**!" Naruto throws five shuriken that become fifty. Kakashi jumps back. "**Doton: Doryuuheki**." Kakashi calls out and a thick wall of earth forms between the shuriken and himself. "**T****suuga**!" A spinning drill covered in chakra easily pierces through the wall of earth and speeds at Kakashi. Kakashi was able to dodge but Naruto was able to divert his spinning self back at Kakashi and through the log that he replaces himself with. As Naruto gets out of the spin, he jumps in front of Kakashi and slashes at him with his claws. Kakashi easily deflects the hand and delivers a knee to Naruto's gut, sending him into a tree.

Naruto gets back up and Kakashi charges at him but fails to notice that chakra was focusing into Naruto's claws. "**Kage tsume**!" He scratches at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widen at the size of the attack and quickly performs a few handseals. '**Doton no jutsu**.' Kakashi sinks into the earth as Naruto's attack cuts through several trees in front of it. "Damn otouto, I didn't see that coming." Kakashi says as he gets out of the earth. "How did you learn that so quickly?" Naruto gives him a grin. "Oh its easy when you're training with a hundred clones every day for a week straight." Naruto says with a grin.

A bell echos through the training ground. "Well, lets get back to the other two." Kakashi said and the two shunshin'ed back to the clearing with the three posts.

[Back where the test started]

Kakashi walks forward. "Well the good news is that Naruto will be going back to the Academy." was all Kakashi got out before he was interrupted by Sakura and Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke-kun and I passed!" Sakura screamed. "I knew the dobe wouldn't pass. It must have been a fluke that he even graduated." Sasuke said with a sneer.

"Why are you two so happy? You two are to be dropped from the program completely." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sakura and Sasuke shot up in protest. "What?! Why isn't Naruto being dropped as well? He's nowhere near as good as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched. "You can't do this to me! I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth.

Kakashi interrupts the ranting of the two. "First of all, Naruto is better that Sasuke because he was able to go toe-to-toe with me where Sasuke was defeated by a clone and you were easily put under a low level genjutsu. Also, unlike you two, Naruto understood the secret behind the test...teamwork." Kakashi said but got interrupted by Naruto. "And since its about teamwork..." Naruto tosses a bell to each of them. "I think we pass." Naruto says with a grin. Kakashi blinks in surprise but grins. "Fine, meet me tomorrow at noon." As Kakashi leaves via shunshin, Naruto does as well. Sasuke and Sakura stare blankly with their eyes glazed over a small red pentagram with a symbol at each point appears on the back of their necks. At the same time, the same thing happens to the other new genin.

[At the Hokage tower]

"Team 6, they failed miserably." Hayate said with a cough. "Kakashi is late as usual so what about team 8?" the Hokage asked as Yuuhi Kurenai walked forward. "Team 8 passes. They are an excellent tracking team." Kurenai said proudly. "And team 10?" the Hokage asks again. Sarutobi Asuma walks forward. "Team 10, passed. They will become a good Capture Information and Torture team in the future." As Asuma finished Kakashi walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Since it looks like everyone has reported already I go. Team 7, passed." Everyone in the room was shocked by this.

"It must have been Uchiha-sama." a random jonin said. "Your right, only Sasuke-sama could have gotten Kakashi to pass when on the same team as the demon." said a chunin. Kakashi interrupts. "Actually, that 'demon' is the only reason they passed." The Hokage smiled as he thought. 'Naruto...I'm sure your parents would be proud of you.'

#########

That's a wrap. Now to explain a few things. Minato, Naruto's father, wasn't able to tap into his Ookami blood like Naruto did which is why he didn't take the Ookami name. Koga was not originally going to be the same Koga from Inuyasha but due to Ayame being Naruto's pairing it seemed like the thing to do. Koga and Ayame have never met in this story. There is another character I want to introduce but I'd like to know what you all think. I want to introduce The Divine Fist Ouka from dot hack Dusk(aka Legend of the Twilight). I am tempted to make this a three person pairing but will not do a harem.

Kage Tsume - Shadow Claw


	3. The true birth of team seven

The true birth of team seven

A/N: I would like to say that from now on flames will not be tolerated. I love when you viewers give me criticism no matter how minor it is as long as it isn't grammar or spelling. In truth most of your reviews have helped me improve my fics but when you insult the story, I get ticked off.

This chapter will reveal the reasons behind the bashing.

I have a list of my stories on my profile that shows the status of my stories.

Also, I have decided that the pairing will be NarutoxAyamexOuka.

Finally, Hana will only be a sisterly figure for Naruto but there may be a possibility of adding her to the pairing later in the story though it is only a slim possibility.

A/N(3/15-27/10): Here is the revision with a large addition so you need to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

###############

It had been one month since the Genin exams and the forming of the teams. During this time Sasuke and Sakura had grown more hostile towards Naruto. They no longer simply insulted him, they would look for any opportunity to physically harm him. Naruto walked into his apartment after a long day of training. He hadn't been training with his team today but was training himself in a few of his clan jutsu and a single personal jutsu that he wanted to keep secret. He had been in contact with Koga more often and would discuss what the Ookami clan was like at its peak and what the full demon part of the clan was like.

He had found out that his clan always mated for life and that he would most likely have two women in his life. He still didn't believe that all of this was happening. It had only been a month and one week since he had found out about everything and still thought that he was just going to wake up one day and go back to being the parent-less orphan that he had once been.

Naruto had gotten into his into his pajamas and grabbed an apple. He extended his claws and tossed the apple in the air. With a single slash, he cut the apple into multiple slices. "Ah, the many uses of claws." After finishing his apple, he laid down on his bed.

'What could have made them change so much? And its not just Sasuke and Sakura anymore. Now Kiba, Chouji, and Ino are acting more hostile towards me. Hinata looks like shes going insane and could crack at any second. Shikamaru looks as if he has a constant headache every time he looks at me. Oddly enough, Shino seems to still be as indifferent as he always was.' Naruto just couldn't understand what had caused his former classmates, other than Shino, change so much.

[Flashback: 1 month ago]

It was the day after the true Genin exam and the Hokage wanted to meet with the new graduates and their jonin senseis. Naruto walked in late since his alarm had been broken somehow during the night and after he had woken up he had found his door stuck so he had to go out through the window. As he entered, he saw Akamaru about to jump at him but at the last second he stops and let out what sounded like an apologetic whimper. Kiba was furious that Akamaru hadn't done as he had ordered.

'Any idea why he didn't go through with what he was about to do?' "**It's most likely because of your newly awakened ookami blood. He probably will recognize you as an alpha ****from now on and will listen to your orders over the Inuzuka pup.**" Koga explained.

Naruto walked up the last flight of stairs only to have Ino pull down his pants. If that wasn't bad enough, Chouji "accidentally" dropped a whole box of gum balls causing Naruto to fall down the previous flight of stairs. Hinata passed him mumbling and laughing to herself. Shikamaru looked at him but held his head in pain immediately after. Sakura and Sasuke could be heard laughing hysterically.

Naruto saw Shino walk up to him. "Would you like some help getting up, Uzumaki-san?" Shino asks the now surprised Naruto. He nods and Shino helps him up. "Thanks Shino. You seem to be the only friend I have left." Naruto said with a smile. Shino whispered into Naruto's ear. "It seems that we are all being influenced by some type of subliminal voice that has altered our views towards you and caused the others to act the way they have been lately. The only reason that I am still myself is because of my insects though the voice is still there." Shino turned away and walked into the Hokage's office leaving Naruto to wonder about what he had just been told.

[Flashback: End]

Naruto decided that he would try to figure it out later. Since he had spent the day training he decided to go to sleep.

[A few days later]

Team seven was in the Hokage tower. It had been a month and a half since the Genin exam and they had already completed around thirty D-rank missions. In truth, D-ranks were only chores that civilians didn't want to do themselves. Team seven had just completed the most evil of the D-ranks: Retrieving Tora the cat. "Come on jiji! Surely we've shown that we can handle better missions than these." Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe and looked at the mission scrolls on his desk. There were many D-rank but a particular C-rank caught his eye.

"Well I may have the perfect mission for you Naruto. Remember this is a C-rank mission. In the village of Ryoufuu, there has been an increase in wolf attacks and the attacks may be connected to the recent increase of bandits in the area. Team seven, you are to investigate the village and find out if the wolf attacks and the increase in bandits are somehow connected and to stop the wolf attacks." The Hokage finished and Team seven departed for the village after packing up.

[A few hours after Team sevens departure]

The trip to the village had been easy and they hadn't encountered any problems yet. The four entered the village and found it to be deserted. "Be careful team. I don't think we're alone in this village." Kakashi relayed to the three genin. They advanced into the center of the village and immediately knew that they had mad a mistake as they heard windows breaking all around them. From the seemingly abandoned houses, around twenty bandits emerged wielding various weapons. "Everyone, box formation." The four members of team seven got into a square and prepared for the fight.

The four nin jump at the the bandits with kunai in hands and ready to fight. The bandits were armed with clubs, old katanas, farming tools, and other makeshift weapons. Sakura was the least prepared for the fight since she had the least training and was the least dedicated. As one of the bandits went to strike Sasuke with his club, he struck Sakura in the side of the head as he tried to hit the onyx-eyed boy. Sasuke had been able to defeat two of the bandits but he was too confident and let one get behind him and was rendered unconscious.

Naruto's eyes widen at seeing the two go down, they may have been complete asses but they were still his teammates. Naruto sent chakra into his pupils and expanded them to twice their normal size and the world around him seemed to slow down just a small bit as his enhanced pupils synced with his hanyou senses. He weaved through the bandits in front of him and grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura and brought them to safety inside of a secure house. "Sensei, its just you and me left. Sasuke and Sakura are out cold. We can't play around with them anymore." Kakashi nods.

Naruto extends his claws. Naruto kicks off from the ground and spins. "**Tsuuga**." Naruto becomes a chakra-covered drill ripping through a bandit then curving around and killing two more.

Kakashi rushes at a bandit while doing a few handseals. 'Rabbit, ox, ram, rabbit, monkey' "**Raiton: ****Seiteki na yashi**(Static palm)** no jutsu**." Kakashi's palm becomes covered in a field of electricity. Kakashi thrusts his palm forward and sends a burst of chakra into the same palm. "**Inazuma **(Lightning bolt)!" The electricity flies from his palm as a single bolt of lightning before branching off and killing the five bandits that had foolishly charged him.

'Lets see how well my little project works on these bandits.' Naruto thought to himself as he threw a single small, black ball at the bandits. The ball lands between six of the bandits. When they see that nothing happened they laugh at the stupidity of the blonde nin but grew fearful at the grin on his face when he put his hands into the tiger seal and the small ball explodes, killing the six near it and injuring two more. "I think I'll call it the nin-bomb." Naruto said smugly. The four remaining bandits tried to run but fell to the ground with kunai in their necks.

A tall man in black with a wolf printed on his shirt. Kakashi and Naruto get into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" Kakashi ask the new arrival. The man laughs. "I am Takero Ishiwa, the ookami no kami. **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" Four three-tailed wolves and a five-tailed wolf appear.

A feral growl escapes Naruto's mouth as chakra surges from his body and his body becomes more feral looking. His canines become fangs, his nails become claws, his pupils become slits, his human ears disappear being replaced by wolf ears on the top of his head, and finally a wolf tail appears. "**You dare use my own clan against me?! My brethren, do not obey this man. I am Naruto Ookami, vessel of Koga the Kaze no Ookami.**" The wolves look at him in surprise and lower their heads to him. The wolf with the five tails and the brown and red fur moved forward with it's head still lowered.

"**We ask for your forgiveness, Naruto-sama. I am Shippuu, Koga's son. We will cancel our contract with this human since he has failed to gain the favor of the clan due to his evil ways. He has the contract so I shall you must take it from him. Would you like us to assist you?**" Naruto shakes his head.

"**No, I will deal with him personally. He has soiled the name of the Ookami clan.**" Naruto channels his chakra into his whole body and he begins to glow with white chakra. '**Pup, use my sword. Destroy this man that tried to use our clan for his evil intentions.**' Koga flashed the handseals in Naruto's mind. "**Kuchiyose: Ookami no kiba.**" Naruto called out and a katana appeared with a wolf head crafted as the guard. Naruto charges Takero and slashes the sword while channeling his chakra into it. The slash cuts Takero in half as blood runs from the body.

"So the demon finally shows his true colors." Naruto looks behind him to see Sakura and Sasuke staring at him in anger and hatred. '**Pup, its those seals that are on the back of ****their necks. Its sending corrupted chakra into their brains and influencing their emotions. If you channel our youkai into the seals they will disappear.**' Naruto gives Koga a mental nod. Naruto weaves through the punches, kicks, and a Katon jutsu or two until he got behind them and pushed his youkai. The seals disappear and the two fall to the ground.

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura wake up. Sakura takes one look at Naruto and tear start to flow from her eyes as she hugs Naruto. "I'm so sorry!" Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you for releasing us from those annoying seals." Naruto was surprised. "You guys don't hate me? I'm a hanyou and hold the demon that attacked Konoha, even though he didn't want to." Sasuke and Sakura just shake their heads causing Naruto to smile. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his 'new' genin. "Alright team. I think its time we set up camp. Tomorrow we'll head back to Konoha. Naruto, tone down the features." Naruto nods and leaves only his wolf ears and tails out.

Naruto goes over to the body of Takero and grabs the Ookami contract and signs it. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" Shippuu appears in a puff of smoke. "**What do you need, Naruto-sama?**" Shippuu asks Naruto. "Are there any ookami dens nearby? I still need a partner to perform the more powerful techniques of our clan." Shippuu shakes his head. "**No but I know the perfect partner for you.**" Shippuu let emits a pulse of youkai as he howled and a minute later an one-tailed ookami with white and red fur appeared. "**You called Shippuu-san?**" Shippuu nodded. "**Naruto-sama, this is Ayame. She is the granddaughter of the leader of the northern tribe of our clan. Ayame, this is Naruto-sama. He is the last of the central tribe. He is also the vessel of my father. Ayame, you will be his partner from now on and will stay with him permanently.**"

Ayame nods and, in a puff of smoke, changes into a red haired, green eyed girl wearing a black shirt and a skirt made of wolf fur. "Nice to meet you Naruto-sama. I'm Ayame and I'll be your partner from now on." He blushes as he turns away. "R-really, you don't have to don't have to call me -sama. I mean, we are partners now so we should at LEAST be friends." He smiles a bit as he nervously scratches the back of his head. She giggles and walked over to him. "Thank you, Naruto." She said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Naruto's eye's widen in surprise and then gain a slight glaze and he begins to wobble. "Sure, no pro...*thud*" Kakashi walked over to the unconscious Naruto and picked him up. "I think he's had enough for one day. Might as well put him to bed." Kakashi says and carries towards the camp that Sakura and Sasuke had set up. Ayame giggled as she followed Kakashi.

[One day later]

Team seven and Ayame finally reached Konaha. Naruto had explained to Sasuke and Sakura somethings that he had learned that night he had graduated like his clan name and several other facts. As they entered they got to the gates they were stopped. "Halt, state your name and reason for entering Konoha?" Izumo and Kotetsu asked at the same time. "Team seven returning from a mission." Kakashi replied and the two nod. Sakura puts a genjutsu on Naruto to hide his ears and tail.

The five head to the Hokage tower and enter Hiruzen's office. "Welcome back team seven. Report." Kakashi give the Hokage the full report as well as the seals that had been on Sasuke and Sakura. "Hmm, that is troubling indeed. And you think that the other new genin may have the seals as well?" At Kakashi's nod he continues. "Then we must make it a priority to find out what exactly these seals are and who is the person applying them. Good job Naruto but who is the young lady with you." Naruto blushes a bit. "This is Ayame of the northern ookami tribe. She's my partner but she has a human form like all ookami demons." The Hokage nods and hands Ayame a Konoha hiti-ate. "Welcome to Konoha. Naruto, you and Ayame should head to the Inuzuka compound. Tsume Inuzuka wanted to speak with you about your position with them." The two of them nod and leave the tower for the Inuzuka compound.

(A/N: Naruto still has his ookami ears and tail out. Ayame is in her HUMAN form so she doesn't have her ears or tail. The ookami clan's human form are weaker but let them completely blend in. The hanyou forms are stronger and show their ears and tails as well as optional claws, slitted pupils, fangs, and strengthened muscles. The demon forms are full animal forms where their size varies on the situation.)

Naruto and Ayame enter the compound and are escorted to the dojo where Tsume was training with her two children Kiba and Hana as well as their dog partner. "Hello Tsume-dono, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage-sama said that you wished to discuss something with me?" Naruto asked with a respectful tone. As the occupants in the room notice him, the dogs lower their heads and Kuromaru speaks to Naruto. "**Its good to finally see you again pup or should I call you Naruto-sama now?**" He laughs as Naruto looks at him in recognition. "Kuro-chan? I haven't seen you since I was much younger. So you're Tsume-dono's partner?"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. "Die demon! **Tsuuga**!" Naruto and Ayame evade the attack with ease. "Tsume-dono, Kiba has an emotion seal on him. I need to destroy it." Tsume nods. '**Pup, our youkai won't work on him since he is so similar to us. You'll need to find a different way. Prove to him that you are the alpha and his latent youkai will destroy the seal on its own.**' Naruto nods. 'Got it, aniki.'

"Kiba, if you want to fight then I challenge you to a dual. Just you and me, no partners." Kiba grins. "You got it Uzumaki. **Shikyaku no jutsu.**" Kiba turn feral looking and Naruto does the same. "**Tsuuga!**" "**Tsuuga!**" The two human drills collide and curve around each other in a endless twist. Naruto and Kiba come out of the jutsus and clash in a flurry of punches and kicks, each more powerful than the last. The flurry of strikes end with Naruto's and Kiba's hands together with their fingers wrapped around the other, each pushing for dominance.

"Why are you doing this Kiba? We used to be friends back in the academy." Naruto asks while pushing harder. "I...I don't know. I was just so angry..." The seal starts to fade from Kiba's neck. "I, Naruto Ookami, am your friend Kiba. We're family and family can't fight like this!" The seal fades away more. "I may not be angry anymore but that doesn't mean I'm going to lose to you Naruto." Kiba smiles and Naruto smiles back. "Then what do you say we finish this with one last attack."

They both back up considerably. Kiba jumps up in the air and does a **tsuuga**. Naruto channels his youkai and chakra into the claws on his right hand. "**Kage tsume!**" The white chakra and youkai claws slash diagonally and five white lines fly at Kiba and knock him out of his **tsuuga**. "Damn. What the hell was that, Naruto?" Naruto grins. "That was my **kage tsume**. I channel chakra into my claws and you've experienced what it can do." The shake hands and the last bit of the seal disappears.

"Well Ookami-sama, I think we have some things to discuss." Tsume leads Naruto, Ayame, Kiba, Hana, Kuromaru, Akamaru, and Hana's three partners into the meeting room.

The three Inuzuka members, their dog partners, Naruto, and Ayame sat down at the table and the Inuzuka matriarch, Tsume, started off. "It is an honor to have an Ookami member in this compound once again. Our two clans have not been able to meet like this since my grandmother was a young pup herself. On behalf of the Inuzuka clan, I wish to thank you for freeing one of our members from such a seal that would control him, I also give you my thanks as the mother of the one sealed. You will have my help in regaining the position that you should have had since you were young." Tsume said and gave a formal bow.

Naruto waved her off nervously. "Please Tsume-dono, I did what I could to help a friend. As for my position, I will need help to be able to run our clan but I can't take complete control from you. I would like your help in guiding this these two clans. You are more experienced than I am and are already a fine leader as is demonstrated in the strength of your clan members." Naruto said honestly.

Kiba and Hana smiled at what Naruto said and even the nin-dogs in the room seemed to grin. Tsume gave her words of thanks and the ten in the room (Naruto, Kiba, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Akamaru, the Haimaru triplets, and Kuromaru.) formed a blood pact by putting their signatures down in their own blood (Akamaru, the Haimaru triplets, and Kuromaru used paw prints.). Naruto and Ayame left the Inuzuka compound after having dinner with the Inuzuka's that night.

When they were only a mile away from Naruto's apartment, one of the village's drunks walked in their way and leered at Ayame. "hic Hey sexy, w-why don't you...don't you get away from that demon and and hic spend some fun time w-with me." the drunk slurred trying to grab at Ayame. Naruto grabbed the drunk's arm and twisted it. "If you're going to be drunk, do it where others don't have to suffer your stupidity. Now leave before I have you punished for breaking the Sandaime's law." Naruto said with his KI flaring towards the drunk and pushing him away before Ayame and himself continued on their way.

As they reached his apartment, they noticed a note on the door. Naruto dreaded that it was another note from the landlord saying he was evicted but was happily surprised when it had the Sandaime's seal on it. "Lets see what jiji wrote. 'Dear Naruto, while you were gone I had the apartment complex put in your name since the land that it was built over originally belonged to the Ookami clan and I have had the entire complex turned into a temporary compound for you until the Ookami compound can be 'legally' given to you. The compound no longer has regular lock for the doors to the outside or doors to important rooms. They have a type of seal known as a **chi joumae** (blood lock). Similar to the **chi fuin**, also know as blood seal, that were on the scroll your father left, they will only open when they come in contact with your blood and only if it was applied willingly. I have also put my own blood and Kakashi's into the array so that we can enter in case we are needed. If you need someone added, then just add their blood to the array in the panel near the front door on the inside. I hope you enjoy your new home. Signed, Sarutobi Hiruzen.' Wow, I wonder what it looks like now." Naruto said and we.

Ayame whistled as she looked inside. "Wow Naruto, this place looks amazing." And she was right. It was no longer Naruto's single room apartment but a mansion though you couldn't tell from the outside. It wasn't lavishly decorated but definitely was comfortably furnished. As the two looked around, they noticed the larger bedrooms, fully stocked kitchen, and the large bathing area with a large hotspring bath.

Naruto decided to go into his room and get some sleep after the long day. He had a peaceful night but he wasn't prepared for the next morning would bring. His scream echoed from his room and throughout the village.

#############

And cut. I need to explain a few things from this chapter. First is the mixing of Japanese and English jutsu names. I don't have a good translator so if any of you know of one, tell me. Ayame is NOT a summon. She used a technique like shunshin. Shippuu refers to Naruto as -sama because he is from the central tribe. The central tribe was the head of the ookami clan so since Naruto is the last he is the leader of every tribe. As for Naruto and killing, he was prepared and knew that if he didn't kill those men then they would just harm people that couldn't defend themselves. With the thing at the gates with Izumo and Kotetsu, they never thought of Naruto as a demon so they trust Naruto even though they saw his ears and tail.

Note that the drunk's lines were purposely written that way because he was drunk.

I also want to add a little information on the seals that the rookies have. They can only be seen if when chakra is applied or the bearer is experiencing extreme emotions and that is the only time that they can be removed as well. Also, Danzo is not known to be the one that the seals have come from and I haven't truly said that it was him that had the seals placed on the rookies, I just hinted to the fact that he knew that they had been put on the rookies, nothing more.


	4. AN rewriting finished

I would like to apologize to the readers of this story about the long time that it has taken for a new chapter but you will have to wait a bit longer. I have finished rewriting the first three chapters and have added quite a bit of information so you may want to reread them or else you won't understand what will be happening in the next chapter. Chapter 4 is currently being written as you read this and will feature Team 7 and Team 10 working together.


End file.
